


Dinner Invitation

by Severina



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Trust me, John, this is not going to go well."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Invitation

"We were thinking dinner," Matt says, then adds quickly, "unless you can't make it, in which case we totally understand—ow ow ow!" He covers the phone with his hand, scowls. "Hey, I need that!"

John releases Matt's ear, arches a brow. "You want I should twist something else?"

"Kinky," Matt says. When John just juts his chin at the phone, he sighs. "Sorry, Mom. Stubbed my toe."

"Well?" John asks when he hangs up.

"Trust me, John, this is not going to go well."

"We already faced down Gabriel. How bad could it be?"

"You haven't met my mother."


End file.
